This invention relates to an improved electrical termination system. More particularly, it relates to a dual in-line socket assembly having electrical circuit elements made integral therewith.
Integrated circuits which are made up of dual in-line packages having a plurality of leads extending therefrom have gained wide acceptance in the electronics industry. These dual in-line packages are normally mounted on a circuit board to make connections to various components. One mechanism which is utilized in mounting dual in-line packages of integrated circuits to circuit boards is through the use of a dual in-line socket assembly which includes a plurality of holes which contain a corresponding plurality of electrical socket contacts. These contacts receive the pins from the dual in-line package integrated circuit.
A typical dual in-line package integrated circuit is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,196, assigned to Augat, Inc. One particular type of dual in-line socket assembly is the Series 610 open frame dual in-line socket manufactured by Garry Manufacturing Company of New Brunswick, N.J. The dual in-line integrated circuits quite often need additional components connected to their terminals to perform certain operations. For example, decoupling capacitors are quite often needed in high speed logic applications; and, furthermore, resistors are often needed to couple the emitters of the transistors in the logic circuit, for example, ECL logic applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,196, which is previously described, shows two techniques for coupling circuit components such as resistors and capacitors in the dual in-line integrated circuit package. One technique is to wire wrap the resistor or capacitor to the contact terminal extension from the sockets to couple certain sockets together. However, this wire wrap technique for these discrete circuit elements is quite often a rather cumbersome task. Another technique is to utilize a single in-line package adjacent to the dual in-line package integrated circuit with a coupling between the single in-line package and the integrated circuit being one of the conductive planes of the printed circuit board. However, this technique requires additional holes to be drilled in the circuit board to accommodate the single in-line package.